


Asanoya One Shots

by ryankellycc



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, check notes on each chapter before reading
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 05:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryankellycc/pseuds/ryankellycc
Summary: Various AUs, drabbles, prompts, stories, ideas in which asanoya is the main pairing, some posted originally on tumblr. Please check the notes at the beginning of each chapter for other pairings, cameos, and warnings. There's no regular update schedule and I can't promise anything, but I love them and you're welcome to send ideas my way, either in the comments or viatumblr.1. it’ll be fine, as long as your hand’s in mine (coffeeshop AU, fluff)2. Nishinoya's zombie boyfriend! (zombie AU)





	1. it’ll be fine, as long as your hand’s in mine

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a gift for [gabberwockywrites](https://gabberwockywrites.tumblr.com/) on tumblr for the 2017 [haikyuuwriters](https://haikyuuwriters.tumblr.com/) secret santa. It was such a pleasure to write, honestly. Bless. Coffee shop AU fluff, full steam ahead!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asahi hides in the bakery supply closet when work is overwhelming, but lately he's been having more and more trouble with certain thoughts about a certain co-worker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was a gift for [gabberwockywrites](https://gabberwockywrites.tumblr.com/) on tumblr for the 2017 [haikyuuwriters](https://haikyuuwriters.tumblr.com/) secret santa. It was such a pleasure to write, honestly. Bless. Coffee shop AU fluff, full steam ahead!

The sounds were muted, but Asahi could hear everything. A milk pitcher hit the floor with a sharp metallic crack. Steady footsteps trod by, up the stairs, past the door, behind the espresso bar, into the cafe. The main door opened and the bell chimed, followed by an unfamiliar chortle.

He could hear everything, but nothing couldn’t touch him where he sat, nestled uncomfortably on a person-sized bag of flour in the dark, on the other side of the heavy closet door.

Asahi often wondered why it seemed like he was the only person to hide in the bakery supply closet. It was slightly obscured by all the doors, nooks, and crannies of the old building, but it wasn’t hidden. It was possible that everyone else simply knew better. He could hear Daichi scolding him for contaminating the dry ingredients, that he should get off his butt and go back to work already., but no one had found him yet, and no one had ever said anything.

The bakery supply closet became his own personal sanctuary, a place at work where he could retreat when he needed time alone, or when things got to be too much.

Things. Or people. Or just one person.

Asahi started to groan, then slapped his hand over his mouth before the noise could fully form in his throat. He sat completely still, not even daring to breath, until at least a minute had passed without someone barging into the room with pointed fingers. He rolled his neck on his shoulders in a sad attempt to release the tension that racked his body.

He might’ve been hidden from the forces outside the room, but he was never safe from the terrifying weight of his thoughts.

Asahi recalled the first time he met Nishinoya Yuu. He had burst into the café for his first shift, vibrating with energy at four in the morning, and Asahi didn’t manage an actual greeting until hours later, halfway through their first shift together.

Nishinoya was one of the best baristas Asahi had ever seen. He was there when you needed him, always ready to talk to customers, had a smile that somehow transformed the air around him, was willing to switch shifts to make everyone’s lives easier, and would make any drink on the menu without complaint.

The issue was that he was so much more than just an amazing co-worker. He was a good mentor to younger baristas, a good friend, a good person.

Even though it had taken months for Asahi to translate the butterflies in his stomach, deep down he knew had been a goner since the moment Nishinoya bounced into the café like there was nowhere else he would have rather been and smiled at Asahi like he was the only guy in the world.

Asahi screwed up his face, guilt coursing through his veins. The issue wasn’t really Nishinoya, though. It was him.

He thought of the day when he wore a new headband to work, how Nishinoya had to stand on toes to touch it, how he called it a “string” and said it was the “coolest thing he’d ever seen!” Asahi had to hide for twenty minutes before his face returned to its normal hue.

Then there was the time that Nishinoya burnt himself on the steam wand and had requested that “only Asahi-san” tend to wound. Nishinoya sat on the sink of their cramped employee washroom and Asahi stood between his legs as he touched Nishinoya’s skin. Asahi shivered at the memory. Nishinoya’s skin was so soft and he was so terrified that Nishinoya would be able to feel how fast his heart beat in his fingertips as he smoothed down the bandage.

Asahi had barely made it to the supply closet before his knees gave out, and he stayed hidden for a whole half hour, practicing the breathing exercises that his mother had showed him.

That hadn’t been the first time they touched, and it wasn’t the last.

Nishinoya gave high fives like they were an extension of his being. His hands shot up when they finished a particularly long line of drinks at the bar, or when Asahi finally managed to get the perfect laurel on top of a latte, or when Asahi made it to work in a giant snowstorm that had frozen public transportation.

Asahi’s throat went dry and he looked down at his palms. He willed himself to think of anything else, anything other than time that Nishinoya raised his hands for a high five and didn’t let go.

He had twined their fingers together, palms lowered but still in the air. Nishinoya had looked up at Asahi and there had been something soft in his eyes, something that made Asahi rip his hands away. He had turned before he could see Nishinoya’s reaction and sprinted to the closet, where he had hid his face in his hands and lost track of time.

It wasn’t just the two of them anymore, either.

The week before, right in the middle of their busy afternoon shift, out of the borderlands between absolutely nowhere and Asahi’s worst nightmare, Suga had asked him when the hell he was going to man up and ask Nishinoya out.

Daichi had appeared next to Suga and nodded his approval. Hinata had come out of the woodwork and screeched. Kageyama’s head had almost snapped on his neck when he glared at Asahi.

Even the customers in line agreed with Suga. Iwaizumi, a regular, told him that “it was about damn time already.”

Asahi didn’t sleep for days, worried that Nishinoya had somehow overheard despite not having been there, or that someone would tell him when Asahi wasn’t around.

But those sleepless nights paled in comparison to that morning.

Nishinoya was scheduled later than usual and was bundled almost appropriately when he came into the café for his shift. He waved to Asahi with a swish of his puffy sleeves and his greeting was muffled by the scarf wrapped around his neck. Asahi’s heart skipped a beat, as it usually did, and he waved back.

Just as his heart settled, Nishinoya came out of the locker room, and Asahi’s mouth fell open.

His hair was tall and wild, finally free from the confines of his beanie, and the skin over his cheekbones was pink from the howling December wind. His apron was haphazardly tied but it was snug around his slender waist.

Asahi was well aware of how gorgeous Nishinoya was, but nothing could’ve prepared him for the shirt he was wearing.

Nishinoya had on the standard uniform polo, but it wasn’t the one he usually wore. This one must’ve been at least three sizes too small, because Asahi saw every line of defined muscle, the slight bump of his pecs, and the sharp outline of his collar bone.

And if that hadn’t been enough to bring Asahi to his knees, the sleeves were short and tight on his arms, exposing a generous swath of skin and muscle that tensed and relaxed as he moved.

Asahi had run off without saying a word.

His feelings for Nishinoya were obvious to everyone before, and if they weren’t obvious to Nishinoya then, they certainly were now. Asahi was caught short of breath, even in the solitary dark of his sacred spot, and hiding didn’t seem like enough anymore. How could he possibly face Nishinoya again?

The solution was as obvious as it was painful. He had to quit.

But no sooner had the thought materialized, than the door flew open and exposed Asahi. He brought his arms up in defense and tried to hide himself as much as possible while blocking the light.

Asahi’s heart pounded against his ribcage, and braced himself, but nothing happened. He lowered his arms and squinted at the figure in the doorway.

“Asahi-san!”

Asahi jumped at his name, away from the person in front of him. “Nishinoya? How did you, me? Here?”

He grimaced at his own pathetic attempt to initiate conversation, but Nishinoya wasn’t fazed. 

“The supply closet’s a good place to be alone, I get it! Plus, I looked everywhere else.” He laughed. “You ran away so fast that I thought you might’ve teleported away or something!”

Asahi forced a laugh in response, but it sounded more like the sad wheezing of an broken squeaky toy, and he averted his eyes. “No, um, sorry. No teleporting, just… yeah.” He tucked a loose strand of hair behind his ear, but his hand shook so badly that he brought it back down and sat on it. “Is it busy? Do you need me?”

“I do, but not because it’s busy.”

“Okay?” 

Dread settled in Asahi’s stomach and he ran through the possibilities. Someone was hurt. They were getting held up. Something had broken. A customer had slipped. Nishinoya didn’t seem bothered, leaning in the door frame with an unreadable expression on his face.

“I just missed you.”

Asahi blinked in surprise. “You… What?”

Nishinoya smiled so wide that Asahi thought it might escape his face and swallow the café. “I missed you, Asahi-san.”

He reached out, but Asahi just eyed Nishinoya’s hand, wary that he was imagining it all and desperately afraid that he was. Nishinoya took another step forward and grabbed Asahi’s hand, pulling him to his feet, confirming that everything was real.

“And I might’ve told Daichi-san that I wouldn’t work another second if you weren’t there.”

Asahi yelped, squeezing Nishinoya’s hand on instinct. “Nishinoya, you didn’t!”

Nishinoya squeezed back, looking over his shoulder as he lead Asahi out of the bakery supply closet. “I did, so let’s go back together, okay?”

He looked down at their hands. It didn’t feel like Nishinoya had any intention of letting go, and Asahi was tempted to pinch himself as Nishinoya lead him back to the espresso bar.

He was still in that tiny shirt, and it was still very distracting, but Asahi was more entranced by the way their hands fit together.

“Okay,” Asahi whispered. “Together.” 

Maybe he wouldn’t have to quit after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be posting one more within the next day or so. After that, who knows, but I do have some asanoya/karasuno vampire AU adventures on my radar...
> 
> Until next time, my lovelies. I appreciate you all.


	2. Zombie AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nishinoya brings a zombie back to camp!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this story a year or so ago and shared it on tumblr when [homeo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Wherefore_art_thou_Homeo/pseuds/Homeo) sent out the bat signal for more asanoya content (like I could ever deny them anything?? READ TOP OF THE WORLD IMMEDIATELY IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY. OR READ IT AGAIN IF YOU HAVE.). 
> 
> There's sort of a hint of daisuga, karasuno's there. It's a zombie AU, so there's mention of blood and gore and body horror and weapons and death, but it's mostly fluff? Haha. I had a lot of fun with it and I'm glad to have it with the rest of my schtuff on ao3.

Nishinoya’s feet barely touched the ground as he walked, but the footsteps that followed him were heavy, like each step meant ripping feet from the Earth.

“You’re not all that talkative, are ya?”

He listened carefully to the labored intakes of breath and shaky exhales that came in tune with the rise and fall of the feet behind him.

“That’s cool,” Nishinoya said, adjusting the pack on his shoulder. “You don’t have to say anything. Daichi-san says I’m loud enough for the entire crew anyway.” He moved his hand to his chin and tapped it, maintaining his pace. “Well, now that I think about it, maybe he said that about Ryuu. Or both of us!” 

Nishinoya laughed to himself as they continued, pausing only when they arrived at tree with small markings carved into the bark. Nishinoya stopped at each tree, ran his hand over the mark, looked to the sky, then either turned or continued straight. 

They walked right up until Nishinoya stopped abruptly and held out his hand. The heavy footsteps stopped and it was quiet.

“Listen,” Nishinoya whispered, glancing behind him, “don’t be afraid. There might be some yelling at first, but you don’t have to worry. I’ve got your back.”  
He interpreted the labored gurgle over his shoulder as confirmation and nodded once before letting out a complicated whistle. They took a few steps before Nishinoya whistled again, and repeated the process once more when they arrived at a small clearing. 

“Nishinoya, behind you!”

Suddenly, they were surrounded. 

The crew on watch had their weapons brandished and pointed directly at them. He’d expected this sort of reception, but he felt the sweat break on his forehead and pool behind his bandanna. Nishinoya brought his hands up in front of him, slowly, surrendering in a show of good faith. “I know, guys, listen it’s not-”

Ennoshita eyed him over the tip of his outstretched machete. “Yuu, get out of the way. Now.”

Nishinoya shook his head but didn’t break eye contact. “Chikara, trust me, just tell everyone to put their weapons down and let me explain.”

“I can’t,” Ennoshita said, but Nishinoya detected the slightest hint of hesitation and allowed himself to hope. 

“Chikara?”

Ennoshita looked over Nishinoya’s shoulder. “Yuu, If Daichi sees that thing…”

A voice boomed from behind the group and Ennoshita cringed, shifting to allow the owner of the voice into the circle. 

“If Daichi saw wh-” Daichi said, jaw snapping shut as soon as he saw the figure behind Nishinoya. Without hesitation, he lunged. “Jesus, Nishinoya! Move! Now!” 

But Nishinoya held his ground and met Daichi’s eyes, just a few inches from his face. 

“What the actual fuck, buddy?” Tanaka whispered nervously from his place next to Ennoshita. His eyes darted between Daichi and Nishinoya as they stood off against each other, as well as the figure that loomed behind his best friend. 

“I can explain, just, everyone PLEASE calm the fuck down,” Nishinoya said, exasperated. 

“It had better be one hell of an explanation,” Daichi said, his voice low and dangerous. The rest of the crew began to lower their weapons, but Daichi pointed to the sky, giving them the signal to remain at full alert.

Nishinoya blinked in surprise, having hoped and prayed that he would be able to explain but having known exactly how precarious the situation was and how little time he would have, if any. He spoke as quickly as he could manage. 

“Okay! Okay. So I was scouting out the clearing downstream, you know, keeping guard up in the trees, where you wanted me to stake out, and from there I spotted a whole group of ‘em in a frenzy, which was fucking terrifying in and of itself, so I stayed hidden. I figured they were just after a fresh corpse and they would move along, but something felt off about the situation, and someone was making an awful noise, definitely not human but definitely not corpse. I looked closer and realized they were pickin’ on one of their own, like, what the fuck, right?”

Suga had pushed his way next to Daichi, without a weapon, and hung onto every word. His eyes sparkled. “We’ve never seen them do that before, pick on one of their own.” 

“Don’t encourage him,” Daichi muttered from the corner of his mouth. Suga closed his mouth, but still had a twinkle in his eye as he leaned in closer.

“So,” Nishinoya continued, glancing behind him, “I might’ve felt bad, because he actually looked afraid, like they would hurt him, and if you could’ve heard the noises he was making you would’ve too. So I…” Nishinoya paused, knowing full well that the next piece of information would not go over well, and braced himself. “So I jumped down to help him.”

There were a couple gasps, and Nishinoya saw Tsukishima roll his eyes. Daichi pinched the bridge of his nose, then opened his mouth to speak, but Nishinoya interrupted him.

“I was taking ‘em out left and right, you know how I do,” he said with a cocky grin, which made Tanaka smile in return, earning him a sharp jab in the rib cage from Ennoshita. “Then we left and here we are!”

Nishinoya could practically see the steam coming from Daichi’s ears. “You idiotic, son of a -”

But before Daichi could finish what was sure to be a memorable string of curses, Suga cut him off. “And he didn’t do anything to you while you were fighting the others? Or try to get at you while you were walking here?”

“Nope,” Nishinoya said proudly. “Asahi-san just followed me back, plain and simple. We even had a nice chat! Well, it was more like I talked and he breathed at me.”

Hinata poked his head from around Tanaka, his mouth agape. “Gwahhhh, he has a name?!”

“Yeah! I mean, they all do,” Nishinoya said.

“Did,” Tsukishima deadpanned. 

Nishinoya chuckled. “Yeah, you're right, they, the rest of them, did, but he still does. I think. I mean, I saw a wallet in his pants pocket, so I took it out and looked at his ID.”

“You touched him… Okay, nope,” Daichi interjected, no longer able to contain himself. “This has gone far enough, I swear to god, Nishinoya, I don’t even know where to start. Oh wait, no, I do. We kill the zombie before it kills us and attracts the others, then I ring your neck for jumping into a zombie mosh pit and risk getting yourself killed.”

“I’m not dead, though,” Nishinoya squeaked. “And Asahi-san hasn’t done anything to me at all, and you have to admit that it’s weird that the other zombies were going at him like he was still a person.”

Daichi groaned and turned to Suga for support, but there was an empty space where his co-leader once stood. Daichi scanned the circle and, when he saw the silver head of hair, choked and stumbled forward. “Suga! No!” 

Suga simply waved him off, keeping his eyes trained on the zombie that followed Nishinoya home. With each step forward, the zombie, Asahi, took one step back, unable to look Suga in the eye and wrapping his arms around himself as tight as he could. A bird took off from one of the branches above them, which startled Asahi so badly that he jumped in place. Suga snorted. “Honestly, he seems like a wimp. And if he were like the rest of them, Nishinoya would be long gone. It’s kind of interesting,” Suga admitted. “Can we keep him? For science?”

“No, absolutely not.”

“Please,” Suga said with a sweet pout. “Daichi?”

“There’s no way we can take the risk,” Daichi warned, eyeing Suga’s pout with weary eyes.

Suga bit his bottom lip and smiled. “But I’ve got an idea!”

 

Later that night, after a lot of fussing and shouting and rope re-tying, Asahi was tied to a tree. Nishinoya sat with him, having earned watch that night, and the many, many nights after. He could still hear Daichi ranting in the main camp, only catching phrases here and there, things like “idiot” and “reckless” and “what happens when the rest of them come” and “torn apart in our sleep” and “is that what you want?”

He understood why it was such a big deal for Daichi. They lived in fear and woke up in cold sweats. They had lost so much and every sunrise meant the possibility of more bloodshed, but there was something unusual about Asahi. 

He was as sure of that as he could be of anything. 

Tanaka plopped down next to him with a water bottle and held it out for Nishinoya to take, which he did. They sat in silence for only a second before Tanaka laughed. “I can’t believe you went into one of their pockets. That’s a whole new level of crazy.”

Nishinoya heaved a sigh and nodded, feeling a new wave of exhaustion wash over him.

“Here’s the thing,” Tanaka said, fingering a loose string on his sleeve. “I have a sneaking suspicion that you’re not tellin’ us everything.”

“How’d you guess?”

Tanaka looked at him like he had grown a second head. “You’re my best friend dude, and I know you better than I knew my own family. You’re the only person I trust to take on legions of ‘em and we’ve got each other’s backs. I know when you're not tellin' the whole truth.”

“Geez, Ryuu, you always know what to say to get me going,” Nishinoya said with a flutter of his eyelashes. He blew Tanaka a kiss, which Tanaka pretended to pluck from the air, admire, and then smash unceremoniously into the dirt. 

“Fuckin’ seriously, Yuu, tell me what happened.”

Nishinoya looked over at Asahi, seated in front of his tree, staring up at the sky through the branches. He was quiet and appeared thoughtful, if creatures like him even had thoughts. He didn’t seem happy about the restraints, especially at first, but he hadn’t pulled on them, not even once. The only times he acted out were when Nishinoya left, and even then it just meant that Asahi groaned loudly until he returned. Nishinoya admired the way the moonlight rested on his hair, long, matted, and how it highlighted the eerie green undertones of Asahi’s skin.

All in all, Asahi seemed content, like he felt safe with them, with Nishinoya. He hoped he’d be able to keep it that way. 

“Promise not to tell captain?”

“No, but I’ll do my best,” Tanaka admitted. “Scout’s honor.”

“Fine, fine,” Nishinoya said, understanding Tanaka’s reluctance and knowing it was the best he was going to get. “There was something about him, that made him seem almost human. Honest to god, I don’t know what came over me. It was really dumb, looking back on it, but he felt alive and I couldn’t just sit back and watch him die.”

“Even though he’s already dead.”

Nishinoya furrowed his brow. “Alright, Tsukishima, do you want me to tell the story or not?”

Tanaka pantomimed zipping his lips and tossing the key.

“There were too many of them, and I got overpowered after taking out three or four. I even wondered,” Nishinoya’s voice got caught in his throat as he spoke. “I wondered if I would actually make it out of there. Then, just as I was slowing down, something happened to Asahi, because his eyes got all red and he abso-fucking-lutely hulked out. No joke. He ripped them all to shreds. If they could bleed, it would’ve been a bloodbath.” He had trouble hiding the morbid awe in his voice. “He was incredible. He tore them limb from limb, then looked to me, almost like he was making sure I was okay, or that he wanted approval. Like, he held these gross rotting arms in his hands and looked at me with actual puppy eyes. I don’t think he’s a regular zombie, Ryuu.”

“If he’s not a regular zombie, then what is he?”

Nishinoya didn’t have an answer, but he hoped they’d last long enough to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Again, no update schedule, just happens when it happens. You can put ideas into my head if you want, otherwise see you next time?

**Author's Note:**

> Will be posting one more within the next day or so. After that, who knows, but I do have some asanoya/karasuno vampire AU adventures on my radar...
> 
> Until next time, my lovelies. I appreciate you all.


End file.
